<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Megan Face by Monsterunderthefedora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101227">Megan Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora'>Monsterunderthefedora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Henry is Trying, Larry is Lost, Megan is Adorable but Terrifying, Sal is Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan's body was found as Sal went to the hospital. They used her for a face transplant. This changes things a lot more than you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Fisher &amp; Sal Fisher, Larry Johnson &amp; Lisa Johnson, Sal Fisher &amp; Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher &amp; Megan Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Megan Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is he going to be okay-?''</p><p>  "There's so much blood..."</p><p>  "...donor...need to make sure..."</p><p>  "His face..."</p><p>  Sal was on fire. A bright hot, coursing pain shooting through his body. The boy couldn't even open his eyes to look around. He was scared. He heard his dad's voice. He wanted his mom. He wanted her to hold him course and tell him everything was going to be alright. When a hand grabbed his, the child flinched away.</p><p>  "Hey, it's alright buddy, you're doing great." The voice said. Sal didn't feel great. "Now Sal, we need to something very important. A little girl has given you a special gift and it's our job to give it to you. Is that okay?" Sal gripped the hand tighter. What was he talking about? "You're going to be just fine Sal." The blue haired child felt a prick in his arm, a needle? The voice and all other noise around him quickly fading to black.</p><p>~~</p><p>  "...Sal? Sal?" A voice spoke. The boy shifted, everything still dark. "Hey-hey, buddy, careful...." A hand on his shoulder. </p><p>  "Dad?" He managed to get out. </p><p>  "Yeah bud, don't move too much..."</p><p>  "Why?" Sal asked. His face hurt. It hurt so much... He raised a hand to his face, feeling only bandages. </p><p>  "Mr. Fisher?" Another voice.</p><p>  "Who's that?"</p><p>  "It's the doctor Sal." There was shuffling. Someone coming closer. </p><p>  "Hey there Sally, how are you feeling?" </p><p>  "Hurts." </p><p>  "I know. Do you remember anything?"</p><p>  "Mommy took me to see a doggy..." The boy trailed off. His father's hand tensed up. "Is mommy okay?"</p><p>  "She's still asleep buddy." His dad quickly said. </p><p>  "Can I see her?"</p><p>  "Maybe later Sal." Sal's father spoke, his voice hitching.</p><p>  "Why does my face hurt?" Sal finally asked.</p><p>  "The dog you and your mother went over to...it hurt you both. A lot." The doctor said. Vague memories of a loud barking, his mother screaming, danced along Sal's memories. "But don't worry! We were able to fix it!"</p><p>  "My face?" Sal asked.</p><p>  "Yep! Isn't it great? A little girl around your age, her name was Megan. She helped make your new face."</p><p>  "Can I see it?"</p><p>  "Well I suppose a peak wouldn't hurt..." There was more shuffling. Something being put in Sal's hands. Then something cold and metallic reading against his head. "Stay still." Scissors cut away at the bandages until they all fell. Sal's eyes adjusted to the light. Looking at his father, the doctor then his hands. He was holding a mirror.</p><p>  Lifting it up, Sal watched his eyebrows raise. The face that wasn't his moved as he did. Opening and closing his mouth, moving his eyebrows....</p><p>  He reached a hand up to touch it. Feeling it, confusion continuing to grow.</p><p>  "...Megan's face..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>